This invention relates in general to shape changing toys for children, and in particular to a novel toy which apparently changes form by itself after manipulation to produce surprising and interesting shapes.
In recent years, many novelty items for children have been produced which emphasize what can be called the children's fascination with items colloquially referred to as "gross". Many toys have grotesque forms or shapes which seem to presently appeal to a large percentage of modern youngsters. The present invention provides a unique combination of two well known elements; a common rubber band and conventional kneaded rubber type cleaner. When these two items are combined, the resulting mass can provide much entertainment for the young if the rubber band within is twisted and allowed to unwind. "Gross" shapes of the mass result in a fascinating manner, apparently with no outside cause, as the kneaded rubber type cleaner retards or resists the unwinding of the rubber band while adhering in part of the rubber band producing in the vernacular, a lump of moving "crud". Although many toys of a "gross" nature exist in the market, and certainly the rubber band and kneaded rubber type cleaner are conventional, applicant believes that the combination of the two produces a unique and novel toy for children.